


Arus

by crystalemi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragon Riders, Fortune Telling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: "Guardati dall’Est, ti porterà solo cattive notizie e difficoltà,” gli riferì, provocando un sospiro stanco in Shiro e dispiaciuto Lance tentò di sdrammatizzare, “Qui si dice che il quinto giorno di ghiaccia porta con sé i Dragoni dell’Est, quindi magari oggi resta lontano da eventuali draghi.”





	Arus

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Calendario dell'avvento di VLD ITA e per fanwriter(.)it  
> Prologo autoconclusivo di quella che spero diventerà una long-fic, ma dipende tutto da quanto mi distruggerà psicologicamente la s8 domani.

_ “It doesn’t matter where you go or come from, life has a way of taking you precisely where you need to be, exactly when you need to.” _

 

Sul delta del fiume Nevs si ergeva la cittadina fortificata di Arus, con le sue casette cilindriche dai tetti di colori sgargianti abbarbicate su piccolissimi isolotti creati dai rami del fiume. 

In un tempo ormai dimenticato, la palude era stata uno dei posti più pericolosi del continente, ma di quei tempi andati non rimaneva che un freddo ricordo nei libri di cartografia e storia. 

In quel momento Arus era uno dei posti più interessanti al mondo, per una convergenza di festività di varie discendenze culturali, ma che per qualche motivo si erano tradotte in luci, mercatini di prodotti tipici o provenienti da tutti gli angoli del pianeta, un clima gioioso e tanta neve e ghiacchio a costringere i cittadini a coprirsi con cura e ad attraversare con estrema cautela i ponti che collegavano ogni piccolo isolotto ai suoi vicini, creando una vera e propria rete di ponti.

In uno di questi banchetti, in una traversa di una delle strade che davano sulla piazza principale, sedeva un giovane dalla pelle olivastra e i capelli nocciola, di pessimo umore per il freddo gelido e la poca affluenza al suo banco. Accanto a lui sedeva il proprietario del banco subito vicino.

“Se ghiaccerà anche questa notte le barche non attraccheranno in porto,” commentò Hunk, un ragazzo corpulento dal cuore d’oro.

“Ghiaccerà,” borbottò Lance, irritazione chiara sul suo volto. In un momento poco dignitoso tirò su col naso e accennò un colpo di tosse.

“Lo dici perché lo pensi o lo sai?” Gli chiese l’amico d’infanzia, indicando il cartello davanti al banco di Lance, una scritta elaborata e sofisticata ad indicare la sua professione: “Fortune Teller”.

“Perché fa freddo, Hunk!” gli rispose con un’occhiataccia, per poi sospirare creando una nuvola di condensa, “E perché ho sognato la signora di fronte a casa mia che si lamentava… di nuovo.”

Hunk sorrise, “Mio padre dice che il quinto giorno di ghiaccia porta con sé i dragoni dell’est,” al ché Lance sospirò sconsolato.

“Siamo già al quinto, e l’unica cosa che so è che non mi porta affari,” concluse, osservando tristemente le tante persone che camminavano spedite e si fermavano sbrigativamente al banco di Hunk per comprare le poche paste e pagnotte rimaste.

Hunk non rispose, ma tornò al banco ad aiutare sua sorella con una vendita. Lance riprese a scuotere le rune, avendo da giorni rinunciato a tentare di mischiare i tarocchi con i pesanti guanti di lana che indossava.

“Quanto per un té?” una voce pacata scosse Lance dal suo pessimo umore, facendolo scivolare nel personaggio esuberante del Fortune Teller di Arus.

“Dieci Gaks,” rispose, mostrando la tazzina di fine porcellana al forestiero, un giovane alto e aitante, dai capelli neri e gli occhi di taglio orientale. Accanto a lui, corrucciato e infastidito, un suo compagno attendeva impaziente. Anch’egli mostrava tratti orientali, ma diversamente dal suo cliente, da sotto il cappuccio in cuoio spuntavano due orecchie violacee e la sclera dei suoi occhi era giallognola, quasi come quella dei malati che la madre di Lance ogni tanto accudiva, malati di vino - ma a marchiarlo come meticcio Galra erano la pelle candida e l’iride ben definita violacea. Lance aveva visto pochi Garla nella sua vita, e i pochi che aveva avuto la sfortuna di incrociare erano poco attraenti, ma di entrambi i forestieri, sebbene il cliente fosse quello più canonicamente bello, il meticcio era quello che Lance trovò più intrigante.

Distogliendo lo sguardo dal secondo forestiero Lance si premurò di preparare il té per il cliente, convincendolo poi con un po’ di insistenza a sedersi a lato del banchetto, più vicino al fuoco.

“Come posso chiamarti?” gli chiese, mentre il forestiero sorseggiava il té con calma.

“Mi chiamano Shiro,” fu la risposta accompagnata da un sorriso gentile che fece arrossire Lance.

Il secondo forestiero sbuffò impaziente, braccia incrociate davanti al petto e occhi in tempesta.

Shiro gli sorrise serafico e Lance si domandò se ci fosse per caso un motivo diverso per l’irritazione del forestiero, e non solo la sua professione.

Shiro finì il suo té con calma senza tuttavia offrire né informazioni personali né spunti di conversazione, forse per mettere alla prova la veridicità delle predizioni di Lance, o forse perché silenzioso di suo. Non che cambiasse molto, considerando che Lance non aveva reale bisogno di sapere alcunché su Shiro per predirgli il futuro, soprattutto considerando che chiunque passasse per Arus lo faceva per affari in ogni caso. Anche nel malaugurato caso qualcosa andasse storto con la tasseografia, non serviva certo un veggente per predirre che Shiro si aspettava di avere successo in affari.

Ma Lance era un vero veggente, e nel momento stesso in cui ricevette la tazza dalle mani di Shiro, allo sfiorarsi delle loro dita, Lance seppe che le foglie gli avrebbero parlato.

Sullo sfondo bianco della tazzina, innocui all’apparenza, sedevano le foglie del té, organizzate in modo chiaro a simboleggiare una freccia e un levriero.

“Ho buone notizie, tutti gli sforzi e il duro lavoro che stai compiendo ti porteranno successo e gloria nella vita, ma guardati dall’Est, ti porterà solo cattive notizie e difficoltà.” gli riferì, provocando un sospiro stanco in Shiro e dispiaciuto tentò di sdrammatizzare, “Qui si dice che il quinto giorno di ghiaccia porta con sé i Dragoni dell’Est, quindi magari oggi resta lontano da eventuali draghi.”

“Siamo noi i Dragoni dell’Est.”

Lance non si rese conto immediatamente del significato delle parole che avevano appena lasciato le labbra del forestiero accompagnate da un vero e proprio ringhio, perché la voce che vi aveva dato vita, seppur contrariata, era calda e quasi roca.

Quando registrò le parole e la risata divertita di Shiro in risposta, però, arrossì di vergogna e farfugliò scuse, pregando di non aver offeso anche Shiro, il quale invece sembrava più rilassato di prima. 

“L’ho sempre detto che mi portate solo guai,” scherzò verso il suo compagno, e si alzò lasciando una moneta da cento Gaks sul tavolo, ma non prima di aver appoggiato una mano sulla spalla di Lance e stretto gentilmente, per rassicurarlo.

“Addio, Fortune Teller,” Shiro lo salutò prendendo sotto braccio il suo compagno e portandolo via nonostante le occhiate di fuoco che stava lanciando a Lance, ancora offeso dalla sua gaffe innocente.

Di nascosto da Shiro, quando furono abbastanza lontani, solo per gli occhi del secondo forestiero, Lance mostrò la lingua come un bambino. Solo la forza di Shiro impedì al meticcio di tornare indietro.

 

Allo scoccare della sesta ora del pomeriggio, dopo un solo altro cliente dopo Shiro, Lance decise di gettare la spugna per la giornata e di tornare a casa per prepararsi un brodo caldo da mangiare con la pagnotta di pane cafone che Hunk gli aveva appena donato. 

Raccolti gli attrezzi del mestiere e salutati Hunk e sua madre si incamminò per i vicoletti secondari della cittadina. 

L’aria di festa in quei vicoletti era impossibile da trovare, lasciando che la magia nell’aria si tramutasse in una pesante cappa di ombre, oppressive e preoccupanti. Lance ricordava ancora quando con sua madre da bambino percorreva le stesse stradine e ponticelli, ma forse imputabile alla sua innocenza infantile, o proprio perché erano giorni diversi e più sereni, non riusciva a ricordare un’atmosfera così opprimente già a pochi metri dalle vie principali. 

Il freddo non aiutava, ma con ogni ogni espirazione una nuvoletta di condensa gli faceva tornare in mente i Dragoni dell’Est, portandogli un sorriso sulle labbra e rivangando ricordi d’infanzia sui possenti draghi e i loro cavalieri, che volavano sul mare calmo in lontananza.

Perso nei ricordi di tempi più felici, Lance non si rese immediatamente conto della figura alla fine del vicolo finché non gli si scontrò contro, perdendo così l’equilibrio e finendo per terra.

“Hey!” si lamentò alzandosi in fretta, il pavimento in pietra troppo gelido per aspettare anche solo di alzare lo sguardo. L’uomo che lo aveva bloccato non disse nulla e Lance cominciò a preoccuparsi. 

Nel momento in cui alzò gli occhi, lo riconobbe.

L’uomo era stato da lui giusto il giorno prima, chiedendo una predizione sulla sua prossima scommessa. Lance non approvava le lotte fra galli, ma era diventato abbastanza bravo a predire eventuali vincitori da poter usare facilmente i suoi strumenti - sebbene improbabili alleati visto che incapaci di dare precise risposte sul futuro di alcuni polli - da poter guadagnare qualche Gak extra senza direttamente investire nelle scommesse.

Ovviamente il rischio del mestiere risiedeva nel margine di interpretabilità delle risposte delle carte.

“Mi devi mille Gaks,” lo informò senza remore l’uomo che, sebbene nemmeno lontanamente comparabile ai Dragoni, era sicuramente più grosso di Lance e più che incline a fargli male.

“Avevo avvisato che non è una scienza esatta,” gli rispose Lance, cercando di decidere se scappare gli avrebbe giovato, considerato il ghiaccio per terra. Non era mai stato un vero e proprio scattista - nato per le lunghe distanze - e il suo equilibrio seppur buono difficilmente avrebbe vinto contro la lastra di ghiaccio che si era lasciato alle spalle poco prima dell’ingresso del vicolo.

“Paip ha vinto,” lo informò con rabbia l’uomo, “chi hai pagato per far sì che vincesse?!”

Lance si perse. Aveva la certezza di aver previsto la vittoria del gallo e di averlo fedelmente riportato al giocatore d’azzardo giusto il giorno prima, di modo che lui potesse scommettere con un margine di probabilità maggiore.

“Cosa scusa?” domandò quando dopo quasi un minuto l’uomo non ebbe fatto cenno di aggiungere altro o muoversi dall’uscita del vicolo.

“Paip non doveva vincere,” annunciò l’uomo facendo un passo avanti con fare minaccioso. Lance ne fece due indietro per mantenere la distanza di sicurezza dal suo fiato fetido di alcol e dalla portata delle sue mani delle dimensioni di badili. 

“Ti pare che io abbia i soldi per influire su delle lotte clandestine tra galli?” gli chiese Lance dubbioso. I vestiti che portava erano sicuramente di qualità superiore di quella degli abiti dell’uomo, ma Lance era anche pronto ad ammettere che le sue lotte fra galli erano vestiti e creme per la pelle, il che poteva spiegare velocemente perché potesse permettersi abiti colorati e solitamente di prima mano.

Dopo una vita passata ad indossare vestiti di qualche fratello maggiore cresciuto troppo in fretta, Lance non aveva alcuna intenzione di accontentarsi anche per il resto della sua vita.

“Non so che hai fatto, sgorbio, ma rivoglio i miei soldi!” tuonò l’uomo, costringendo Lance ad indietreggiare ancora.

“Se sei stato così idiota da scommettere contro la mia previsione, sono affari tuoi, arrivederci.”

Lance indietreggiò ancora cautamente, quasi sorpreso di non scontrarsi contro qualche amico dell’uomo, ma una volta messo abbastanza spazio fra lui e la minaccia, si voltò per accelerare il passo.

Fu un errore sottostimare la velocità dell’uomo, perché dopo solo pochi passi frettolosi, Lance si sentì afferrato da dietro e sbattuto al muro, il fiato fetido dell’uomo a pochi centimetri dal suo naso e l’avambraccio dell’uomo premuto contro il collo.

“I miei soldi,” ringhiò l’uomo.

“Non li ho,” raspò Lance, calcolando con difficoltà quanto rimanesse del suo fondo emergenza. Non abbastanza da coprire una tale somma, nemmeno a vendere alcuni dei suoi abiti più belli.

Stava per tentare di scendere a compromessi per evitare di essere riempito di botte e lasciato a morire di freddo, quando gli occhi dell’uomo si spalancarono all’improvviso.

“Se fossi in te lascerei andare il veggente lentamente,” una voce calda lo informò con astio.

L’uomo lasciò andare Lance, senza nemmeno sbilanciarsi all’indietro, ma solo togliendo il braccio dalla gola e lasciando che Lance sgattaiolasse via. 

Dietro l’uomo, premuto all’altezza dei polmoni c’era un atame di fattura Galra, una lama rituale appartenente ad un culto di cui Lance aveva sentito parlare solo nelle leggende più remote e taciute, storie spaventose di assassini in grado di diventare tutt’uno con le ombre, silenziosi e letali come veleno, ombre loro stessi persi a metà fra la leggenda e l’incubo.

Ad impugnare l'athame c’era il Dragone dell’Est.

“Ora, solleva le mani,” il Dragone ordina, e l’uomo lentamente lo asseconda, “cinque passi molto lentamente e poi sparisci dalla mia vista prima che cambi idea.” 

L’uomo non se lo fa ripetere due volte e in poco tempo è fuori dal vicolo e lontano abbastanza che quando urta qualcuno nella sua fuga, Lance sente l’imprecazione dell’estraneo solo come eco.

Il Dragone non si rilassa, ma Lance si lascia andare contro il muro gelido in un sospiro di sollievo. Dovrà trovare un modo in futuro di liberarsi dell’uomo, perché sicuramente tornerà alla carica una volta che i Dragoni avranno lasciato Arus alle spalle.

“Grazie,” mormorò, portando inconsciamente una mano alla gola. Fu solo poco più di un sussurro ma il Dragone sussultò, prima di riporre l’athame sotto il mantello, dietro la schiena, all’altezza della cintura.

Lance ottenne nessuna risposta, ma spinto un po’ dalla riconoscenza, un po’ dall’attrazione verso il perfetto estraneo che gli aveva appena salvato la vita decise di investire parte i cento Gaks che aveva ricevuto dal suo compagno.

“Lascia che ti offra la cena?” chiese e il Dragone sembrò pensarci a lungo prima di annuire, senza però allentare il sospetto che pareva provare verso Lance.

“Keith,” offrì, e Lance ci mise un attimo a capire che si trattava del suo nome. Con un sorriso, si staccò dal muro e lo raggiunse. 

“Lance, piacere,” rispose e aggiunse, “seguimi!”

Abbandonarono il vicolo senza guardarsi indietro, fianco a fianco, così vicini da potersi quasi sfiorare, senza però compiere quell’ultimo decisivo passo.

 

La cena consistette in una zuppa di patate e fagioli, con a lato un’abbondante porzione di fagiano e patate da dividere. Per qualche ragione di cui Lance non era a conoscenza, l’oste regalò loro anche una porzione di torta alle mele scaldata e un cucchiaio di miele a testa. Non era una taverna che Lance era solito frequentare, con cibi che Lance difficilmente poteva permettersi, specialmente considerata la stagione, eppure l’oste non solo non accettò soldi per dolci e fagianella, ma diversamente dal resto dei clienti, si avvicinò solo per portar loro da mangiare e bere, senza scambiare troppe parole, se non con Lance.

Non che Keith fosse un grande conversazionalista, ma Lance trovò piacevole ricevere la sua completa attenzione per ogni racconto, opinione e perfino per quei piccoli desideri per il futuro che non aveva accennato a nessuno, ma il pacato interesse di Keith, reale e confortante, era quasi spaventoso. 

La mano calda che da ore era posata sul suo ginocchio da ore faceva ancora più paura. Era finita lì dopo varie ammonizioni alla pessima abitudine di Lance di muovere costantemente la gamba, e dopo un po’ di volte che aveva urtato il ginocchio di Keith - e Lance ancora si chiedeva perché Keith avesse deciso di sedersi accanto a lui invece che davanti - la mano aveva trovato posto sul ginocchio di Lance e ogni volta che il veggente si era quasi riuscito a dimenticarsi della sua calda presenza, le dita disegnavano motivi astratti sulla stoffa dei suoi pantaloni, facendogli rimpiangere che fossero così pesanti, o che fra la sua pelle e quella di Keith ci fosse di mezzo sia la lana dei pantaloni che la pelle nera dei guanti di Keith.

L’osteria è calda e accogliente, l’atmosfera piacevole ravvivata da musica dal vivo e le voci goliardiche dei commensali, ma Lance si sente bollire e soffocare.

“Posso predirti qualcosa?” chiese all’improvviso, saltando da una storia divertente del suo lavoro, alla domanda che da ore gli premeva in gola. 

Parte di Lance voleva solo sentire la pelle di Keith contro la sua, mentre un’altra parte desiderava scoprire qualcosa di più del ragazzo e infine la parte più grande di Lance voleva solo donare a Keith un vantaggio, anche se piccolo e insignificante. Un regalo con cui ricordarsi di Lance anche dopo essersi alzati da tavolo e aver lasciato alle spalle la taverna e la serata.

Keith fece una smorfia a metà fra il deridente e il divertito ma gli offrì lo stesso la mano libera. Lance sbuffò, vagamente offeso, ma deciso a dare a Keith il suo regalo d’addio, che il Dragone gli credesse o meno.

Sfilare il guanto fu difficile, le mani di Lance tremanti a causa dell’altra mano di Keith, intenta a stringere la coscia appena sopra il ginocchio e provocare in Lance una valanga di emozioni discordanti e imbarazzanti.

La mano di Keith, finalmente nuda a contatto con la sua, era calda e ruvida, le nocche screpolate dal freddo e il palmo e le dita segnate dai calli - e Lance per la prima volta si rese conto che il ragazzo che aveva davanti, che lo aveva fatto sentire il centro del mondo con piccoli sorrisi divertiti e un’attenzione d’acciaio non era un semplice ragazzo. Era un uomo in grado di controllare un drago con la semplice forza del suo corpo, era in grado di domare una delle bestie meno collaborative e docili del mondo. 

Tremò, non per il freddo, ma per la delicata forza con cui Keith stringeva la sua coscia, ben conscio in quel momento che il ragazzo con cui aveva parlato tutta la sera, salutato Lance sarebbe salito in groppa ad una creatura quasi mitologica che si sarebbe lasciata guidare da lui.

Respirò, piano, cercando di ritrovare sé stesso seguendo la stretta di Keith. Chiuse gli occhi, le dita leggere scorsero il palmo, contando i calli e le cicatrici, le linee della salute, della vita, del destino e dell’amore con fare reverente. 

Lance tremò ancora e aprì gli occhi, fissandosi sul palmo per evitare di realizzare la vicinanza dell’altro e la profondità dei suoi occhi… per qualcuno così riservato, la sua anima sembrava non tentare nemmeno di nascondersi a chiunque decidesse di guardarlo dritto negli occhi e sfidare la possibilità di perdersi nella tempesta delle sue iridi.

Tuttavia, Lance dimenticò presto il tuonare del suo cuore nelle orecchie quando improvvisamente si rese conto che il palmo che teneva in mano non era che una tela bianca. A livello tecnico sapeva perfettamente cosa stesse comunicando ogni linea - lunga vita sofferta con tanti momenti in grado di sconvolgergli l’esistenza, tante piccole storie poco sentite e poi la persona giusta, ottima salute e un destino difficile. Ma non stava ricevendo nessuna percezione, non ci fu nessun brivido a percorrergli la schiena gelandolo, nessun vomito di parole che non sapeva di star pensando… nulla.

“Non vedo nulla,” ammise preoccupato. Stava osservando la mano dominante, quella che parlava di cosa Keith sarebbe diventato, eppure non vedeva nulla. 

Avrebbe potuto spiegargli a livello tecnico quello che i suoi occhi vedevano e la mente elaborava - d’altronde la lettura del palmo era più vicina alla scienza che alla magia - ma Lance non aveva mai truffato nessuno, e non era disposto ad iniziare con la persona che lo aveva fatto sentire speciale.

“Allora te la faccio io una predizione: entro la fine dell’ora mi starai supplicando di scoparti più forte,” Keith fece un sorriso predatorio, mostrando i canini più affusolati e pronunciati.

Lance deglutì a fatica e nascose il volto fra collo e spalla di Keith, imbarazzato di seconda mano ma decisamente, violentemente sedotto. Affondò le mani nella casacca in lana di Keith, sfiorando inavvertitamente il pettorale in cuoio sotto la casacca, e il pensiero di poterlo togliere e toccare il petto di Keith a breve lo spinse a mordere la casacca, dove le cinghie lasciavano spazio ai vestiti intimi e sebbene i suoi denti non arrivarono che ad esercitare altro che una breve pressione sul muscolo, Lance sentì Keith espirare un sospiro sofferto. 

“Di sopra, forza,” Keith ordinò, allontanando Lance con cura e sebbene una mano abbandonò la gamba per potergli permettere di alzarsi e sistemarsi in modo da nascondere eventuali imbarazzi, l’altra restò ancorata a quella di Lance, senza nemmeno staccarsi per recuperare il guanto abbandonato - che Lance salvò di fretta e furia, mentre seguiva Keith verso le scale della taverna.

 

Lance aveva avuto diversi amanti, ma nessuno vorace come Keith. I baci non erano baci, ma vere e proprie battaglie fra lingue, labbra e perfino denti. Mani ovunque che a contatto con la pelle esigevano sospiri, tremiti e mugolii. Il corpo ben definito di Keith era di pietra, ma morbido e sinuoso, scattante e forte, teneva sospeso Lance fra se stesso e il muro. Ogni parte di Lance era elettrizzata e ogni singolo pensiero di Lance era volto allo scoprire, tastare, assaporare.

Febbrili si denudarono a vicenda finché Lance non incontrò lo scoglio dell’armatura in cuoio di Keith e i suoi lacci complicati.

“Keith, Keith, Keith!” pigolò sempre più frustrato dalla testardaggine del cuoio, tirando capricciosamente l’unica cinghia che era riuscito a slacciare. Keith in risposta ringhiò e si staccò da Lance, procedendo con facilità ad aprire tutte le cinghie con una rapidità che Lance invidiò ferventemente, per poi realizzare che era il momento perfetto per spogliarsi e assicurarsi che nella foga nessuno dei suoi abiti venisse danneggiato.

“Woah,” mormorò Lance quando finalmente anche l’ultimo dei vestiti di Keith fu buttato assieme agli altri ai piedi del letto. Lance non aveva mai visto un corpo così ben definito, tanto da sembrare scolpito. Keith non era particolarmente grosso - era anche più basso di Lance di qualche centimetro, orecchie escluse - ma sembrava non aver mai visto l’ombra di un filo di grasso. 

Perso nella contemplazione Lance non si accorse del rossore che aveva colorato il viso di Keith al complimento, ma solo dalla posa più incerta così diversa dalla foga con cui Keith aveva dimostrato la sua sicurezza in se stesso poco prima, poté rendersi conto di aver cambiato inavvertitamente l’atmosfera nella stanza.

“Anni di addestramento?” chiese a disagio, incerto del suo corpo, ora che aveva potuto metterlo a confronto con quello di Keith.

“Da quando ero piccolo,” annuì Keith, osservando Lance e il suo corpo longilineo, bramando il ritorno di un’atmosfera più incandescente che sembrava quasi persa, senza poter far nulla per rimettere a posto la situazione.

Lance inspirò e trattenne il fiato per un paio di secondi, poi fece il primo passo ed espirò più leggero, mentre il secondo, terzo, quarto passo verso Keith vennero più naturali, finché gli bastò una leggera spinta ad una spalla del Dragone affinché si sedesse sul letto. 

Lance non aveva avuto il coraggio di scendere con lo sguardo oltre gli addominali di Keith, e decise di farlo solo poco prima di sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui. 

Keith era semi-eretto, Lance notò con sollievo. Di dimensioni a cui Lance era abituato, forse meno lungo del suo partner precedente - cosa di cui Lance era molto felice, considerata la foga con cui avevano iniziato l’incontro e memore del dolore che accidentalmente il suo precedente partner gli aveva inflitto.

Con un sospiro, il veggente accettò le mani calde di Keith sui fianchi, la titubanza del gesto quasi aliena all’idea che Lance si era fatto di lui. Le mani strinsero i fianchi, pressando sulle ossa sporgenti, per poi scivolare ai glutei per sorprenderlo con una strizzata che gli fece emettere un piccolo verso di piacere.

Keith continuò nella sua esplorazione con le dita, massaggiò gentilmente il perineo e più su, dove premette con convinzione senza mai permettere al suo medio di affondare in Lance, il quale trovò il proprio posto con le braccia poggiate sulle spalle di Keith, le mani immerse nei suoi capelli, le labbra aperte per lasciar uscire i gemiti a pochi millimetri dalle labbra di Keith.

Il bacio non era previsto, ma le labbra si incontrarono lo stesso in modo completamente diverso dai loro primi baci. Non vi era foga, non vi era violenza, sebbene i denti allungati di Keith si incepparono nelle labbra di Lance, facendo sorridere entrambi per l’assurdità della situazione e rendendo così il bacio più difficile. 

Lance durante il bacio sempre più languido si ritrovò ad ondeggiare i fianchi contro il dito di Keith, quasi a volerlo convincere ad affondare, e contro la sua erezione, suscitando ad entrambi gemiti simili a quelli di un animale ferito.

“Aspetta,” mormorò Keith, facendo sfoggio della sua forza per sollevare Lance quel poco che bastava affinché fosse sul letto a fissare il soffitto, leggermente scombussolato dalla mancanza di Keith contro di lui, davanti a lui, nelle immediate vicinanze - dove dovrebbe essere stato.

Invece Keith stava frugando nel cassetto del comodino, unico pezzo di mobilio oltre al letto, una sedia su cui Keith aveva appallottolato i suoi indumenti intimi e una scrivania, su cui giacevano sia l’armatura del Dragone, sia gli abiti di Lance, accuratamente piegati.

Con uno scatto che spaventò Lance, Keith chiuse il cassetto e mostrò trionfante il suo bottino: una fiala da unico utilizzo di olio per facilitare la penetrazione. Lance sorrise, aprendo leggermente le gambe per permettere a Keith di insinuarsi in mezzo.

Non ci volle molto a convincere il Dragone che, untosi un dito, trovò presto il suo posto su Lance, intento a lasciargli l’indentazione dei canini ovunque la sua bocca raggiungesse mentre le sue dita erano impegnate a preparare il veggente. 

Lance dal canto suo poteva solo sospirare dal piacere che gli davano i vari marchi in giro per il corpo e le dita sprofondate al suo interno che alacremente lo allargavano e massaggiavano quel punto che lo faceva gemere più rumorosamente, onde di piacere che lentamente crescevano come la marea. 

Al terzo dito, Lance divenne più esigente e vocale, soprattutto quando vide Keith preparare se stesso. Prese ad inseguire le dita nei loro affondi, a ricercare il proprio piacere attivamente, mentre a sua insaputa Keith si morse il labbro alla scena erotica, mentre la mano non occupata accarezzava la sua erezione, già coperta dal preservativo trovato assieme all’olio.

“Muoviti!” lo riprese Lance, occhi blu che non avrebbero ammesso altri tentennamenti. Keith sbuffò all’atteggiamento dell’altro, ma sistemò una sua gamba sulla spalla - meravigliandosi momentaneamente della flessibilità di Lance che non batté ciglio nemmeno quando Keith gli sistemò i fianchi in una posizione che lui personalmente trovava scomoda. 

Il momento in cui Keith finalmente si spinse dentro Lance fu accompagnato da un coro di gemiti che durò fino all’ultimo centimetro di Keith.

“Oh,” mormorò pianissimo Lance, quasi sorpreso dalla sensazione che gli dava essere riempito. Accompagnò la prima spinta con un gemito secco, quasi soffocato, e soppresse i seguenti gemiti contro le labbra di Keith, in un bacio a bocca aperta, accompagnato da un paio di morsi (non era sicuro se Keith lo stesse letteralmente mordendo o se fossero i canini la causa di tutto, ma era sicuro che la mattina seguente avrebbe trovato le sue labbra gonfie e tumefatte).

Keith trovò il punto più sensibile di Lance dopo vari minuti, ma il gemito che ne risultò fu completamente nascosto dal rumoroso scoppio dei fuochi d’artificio in mare, segno che era finalmente giunto il compleanno dell’erede al trono di Altea.

Il rumore sembrò donare vigore a Keith, o forse il fatto che la voce di Lance venne completamente sovrastata lo irritò, ma la foga iniziale del loro primissimo bacio sulle scale sembrò risvegliarsi, e ai fuochi d’artificio si aggiunse il ritmico sbattere del letto contro il muro, il cigolio delle molle e il crescendo dei gemiti di Lance, le sue preghiere non più contenute per  _ di più, più forte, ancora, lì-lì-lì _ \- mentre le unghie che Keith non aveva nemmeno notato gli scavavano solchi rossi e bianchi fra le scapole, dolorosi e benvenuti.

La voce di Lance si spezzò, la preghiera cambiò in un mantra ripetitivo del nome di Keith, a volte sussurrato, altre urlato quando una spinta era più fortunata di un’altra, spezzato o tremulo o perfino furioso in quei momenti in cui per sistemare la posizione Keith osava rallentare.

“ _ Ti prego ti prego toccami ti prego _ ,” Lance singhiozzò con la fine dei fuochi d’artificio, l’onda di piacere che lo scuoteva da dentro quasi insopportabile, l’orgasmo ad un passo da lui ma sfuggente. 

Keith abbandonò una gamba di Lance, che dal suo gomito trovò il proprio posto attorno alla sua vita, e accontentò Lance nella sua richiesta, troppo vicino a finire per negargli alcunché. 

Distante, un pensiero fugace, registrò che nonostante i fuochi fossero terminati né lui né Lance avevano abbassato il volume e la cosa gli fece assurdamente piacere, tanto da aumentare quel poco che poteva la forza dietro le sue spinte, nella speranza che la voce di Lance aumentasse d’intensità.

Non accadde, anzi, Lance ammutolì all’improvviso, si irrigidì, stringendo Keith - sia dentro che fuori - in una morsa di una forza che mai nessuno gli avrebbe attribuito, e venne fra di loro. La sensazione di caldo e bagnato, la prova fisica del piacere di Lance contro la sua pelle, un marchio di appartenenza che Keith bramava più di ogni altra cosa, lo spinse oltre il limite, e venne anch’egli.

Passarono parecchi minuti abbracciati, ancora mal disposti all’idea di separarsi, mentre Lance riempiva il silenzio canticchiano a labbra serrate una melodia che Keith non aveva mai sentito prima. 

Eventualmente, Keith si tirò sui gomiti, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che Lance non si era lamentato del suo peso. Arrossendo al pensiero si sfilò da dentro di Lance e gli baciò dolcemente le labbra, un atto così poco da lui che lo fece arrossire di vergogna. Abbandonò il letto nell’imbarazzo, recuperando dal lavatoio in un angolo uno straccio pulito e dell’acqua per pulirsi dal piacere di Lance che già andava a incrostarsi nei peli del bacino e di nascosto si liberò del preservativo per finire di lavarsi.

Una volta finito si scoprì in dubbio se aiutare Lance o offrirgli semplicemente lo straccio risciacquato, ma il veggente fu più rapido di lui e glielo prese dalle mani per pulirsi da solo.

“Resta a letto, appena mi rivesto me ne vado,” lo informò Lance, nella sua voce roca una traccia di tristezza o offesa, Keith non seppe riconoscere quale, ma si sentì svuotato.

“Puoi restare, la stanza è pagata fino al mattino ma fra poche ore prenderemo il volo,” lo informa, forse più freddamente di quanto intendesse e per scusarsi aggiunse: “Non mi dispiacerebbe passare anche il resto della notte con te.”

Lance sorrise, una spruzzata di rosso sulle gote e sul naso a renderlo estremamente bello e innocente, ed annuì, tornando nel piccolo lettino singolo.

Nonostante il poco spazio Keith lo raggiunse, ancora nudo, sospirando di piacere al contatto con la pelle calda di Lance, abbracciandolo timidamente nonostante il letto non desse loro altre opzioni.

Non si scambiarono altri baci, nonostante entrambi fossero tentati, ma solo dei “Buona Notte” e “Buon Natale” impacciati ma sinceri.

 

A svegliare Lance dal sogno piacevole in cui si stava perdendo fu il venire a mancare della principale fonte di calore nel letto. Keith, probabilmente per via della sua discendenza Galra, era bollente, cosa che Lance aveva apprezzato moltissimo quando lo aveva avuto contro e dentro.

“Mmmmh?” chiese stupidamente ancora mezzo addormentato quando notò Keith vestito di tutto punto e armato, con in mano la mantella e in spalla una sacca che Lance non aveva notato prima.

“Addio, Lance,” gli rispose Keith, avvicinandosi impacciato al letto e togliendosi lo sfizio di baciare il veggente un’ultima volta.

Sveglio, ma non abbastanza da imporsi dei filtri, Lance si concesse di chiedere ciò che sentiva di dover sapere, un desiderio possessivo che lo spaventava gli colorò la voce:

“Ti rivedrò mai?”

“Sei tu il Fortune Teller, dimmelo tu,” replicò Keith con un sorrisetto e uscì dalla stanza. 

Lance sperò ardentemente, perché Keith era e sarebbe sempre stato il suo punto cieco.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero sia piaciuta, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! (anche un semplice kudos basta a farmi sapere che l'avete apprezzata, se siete timidi o di fretta!!)


End file.
